


The case of Donquixote

by otaisi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ghosts, Haunting, Mental Instability, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaisi/pseuds/otaisi
Summary: Revenge will always find its way. In Doflamingos case it catches up when he is already on his knees. That doesn't mean he would just sit and take it, no matter how otherworldly said revenge might be.





	The case of Donquixote

_Donquixote Doflamingo_

_date of death: July 15th_

_time of death: ~3:00 am _

_place of death: Sabaody Mental Asylum_

  
Smoker looked over the papers in his hand, a scole permanently present on his face. With a confused sigh he exhaled a cloud of smoke, dimming the rays of his desk lights for just a moment. For how many years did he try to capture Doflamingo now? 5? 10? Maybe even more. Maybe even since the start of his career as Sabaodies star detective. 

He took another deep inhale, filling his lungs with this oh so calming poison. 

Again he read the medical report, telling him about the death of the biggest criminal in his city. Fate is a cruel mistress. Finally, after all those years of detective work, of gathering evidence, finding witnesses and questioning them just in time before Doflamingos men could take them out... finally Smoker had everything he would need to get this criminal sentenced. Everything was ready, he just had to wait for him to leave the mental asylum, then he could take him in. But even now this monster managed to avoid imprisonment... as per usual. 

Doflamingo has always been a smart man, maybe too smart for his own good. All on his own he built a criminal system, infiltrating this city from the underground and merging with all its important organs and positions. Everybody knew who actually controlled the city. Not the mayor, not the people and sure as hell not the government.

Only thinking about this mans ways to rule this place let Smokers blood boil. Heck, his inhuman ways were the reason Smoker wanted to become a part of the police in the first place! So for years he tried to get some dirt on Doflamingo. But he was always a few steps ahead. Even tho everybody knew who this monster was and what he did, smoker couldn't get enough evidence to lock him up. The clues always got destroyed, the witnesses got killed before testifying in cord, anything that could lead back to Doflamingo got erased. 

But over the years Smoker managed to gather enough scratches to have a case against the man he hated with a pation. Well that was before said man died before Smoker could actually get him arrested, of course.

With pure and utter hatred he stared at the piece of paper as if to set it on fire with his intensive glare alone. All those years and for what now? For his target to just... die?! Frustration and fury were just oozing out his pores at this point. It just was not fair!

Who was he fooling tho? He already felt there to be something odd after the last trial. Like always there wasn't enough evidence to nail Doflamingo down for good. They got close tho. So close in fact that this man had to resort to his last possible method of escaping: just pleading to ‚not being criminally liable‘ by questioning his own sanity. The doctor, Ceasar Clown, of course was in on it, giving Doflamingo the medical back up to get the results he wanted. In the end he got send to the cities mental asylum instead of prison. 

At that point Smoker was sure Doflamingo would be out and about just a month later. Oh how wrong he was... 

Reading and rereading the report he just couldn't believe those words... 

* * *

April 3rd

>   
The patient Donquixote Doflamingo was brought into the asylum. After first counseling he showed distinct signs of narcissistic sociopathy as well as some childhood traumas he was not ready to talk about jet. For conclusive results more therapy sessions would be needed. 
> 
> Besides a first talk and a physical examination the patient managed to move into his room, but didn't take part in any group activities. Hopefully he opens up over the next days. 

* * *

Smoker skipped through the pages. The first few weeks seem uneventful. Doflamingo seemed to only wait until the month was over to get released again... but in his supposit final week something about him changed... 

* * *

April 27th

>   
Unlike first predictions we are not able to release Mr Donquixote at the end of the month. Over the last few days he is showing signs of awful night terrors, probably thanks to the discussions about his past and childhood. 
> 
> As the night guards informed me he seems to become violent at night and continues to scream about a person named "Rocinante", his dead brother, I assume. 
> 
> His violent outbursts lead us to drastic measures such as chaining him to his bed or at least locking his door at night. 
> 
> His actions let me believe he isn't ready to face the outside world again for quite some time.

* * *

After the report the doctor adds a list of medications to treat Doflamingos outbursts. It seems as if said medication misses its goal by a landslide. His behavior gets worse and even more unpredictable. He had to be moved into an isolated part of the clinic, away from staff or patients. At multiple points over the next month he tried to attack the doctor or his assistants. Just reading over his state makes Smoker nearly pitty this monster. 

* * *

May 18th

>   
The patient is placed in solitude for over a week now, sadly it didn't change his behavior in the ways we hoped for. Footage of the security cameras showed him either vandalizing his room or talking to himself which mostly leads to fits of laughter or screaming. None of those actions speak for improvement. As a result, we are forced to double his medication. Hopefully his mind will recover from this.

* * *

It did not. The following reports showed how much further he slipped into insanity. What spiked Smokers interest were the instances in Doflamingos last two weeks. Still on lock down the cameras often showed him with another, similar looking person in his room whom he was speaking to. It seemed to be the same "Rocinante" he was talking to the last month over... but now this person was actually visible and even responding...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter tbh  
I just hope the next one will be better ^-^: aaah  
btw, if anyone wants to beta read this or the next chapter: hit me up. pls. I need help (big oof)


End file.
